


Miles Away (Phan)

by itsyeboiquinn



Category: Phandom, danandphil - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyeboiquinn/pseuds/itsyeboiquinn
Summary: When Phil Lester goes to war, and to make sure Dan Howell is safe at home, he gets two of their really good friends to stay with Dan to make sure he's okay till Phil gets back. Will Phil be able to survive out at war? And Dan will he be able to stay away from Phil for that long?





	1. Chapter 1

**Phil's P.O.V.**

So I have decided to go to war, no, I'm not crazy, I mean it, I'm just worried about Dan, will he be okay?

My head shots up by the sound of my door opening.

"Hey Phil." Dan says as the enters my room.

"Hey Dan." I say as I turn around to face Dan.

"Phil, do you really want do this, what if you get hurt, or killed..." Dan says as tears start to fall from his face. "I wont be able to live if you died."

"Dan, I will be fine okay, don't worry about me." I say as I walk up to Dan and hug him.

"I'm scared I'm gonna lose you." Dan says as he cries into my shoulder. "I don't want to lose you Phil."

"I don't want to lose you either Dan." I say as I kiss him on the forehead. "I will make sure I'm safe, and I don't want you to do anything to hurt yourself, promise me you wont hurt yourself. I will only be away for seven months."

"I promise, I won't." Dan says as he pulls something out of this pocket. "I want to throw my blade away."

"Okay." I say as I smile and kiss Dan.

We then start walking outside to the bin were Dan wants to throw his blade so he doesn't hurt himself. I'm really proud of him, Dan has been struggling from self harm and depression for a while now, and the fact that he's doing this makes me happy.

"You all right Dan?" I ask.

"Yea, I'm fine." He says as he stares at his blade.

"Here, rap it up in this." I say as I hand him a paper towel to rap it in.

He grabs the paper towel, and starts rapping up this blade, then holds the rapped up blade over the bin, and drops it.

"I'm proud of you baby." I say as I kiss Dan on the lips. "Come, lets go inside, Cass and Lucy should be here soon."

**~15 Minutes Later~**

I then hear the door bell ring, that must be Cass and Lucy. I start to walk down stairs to the door to greet Cass and Lucy.

"Hey guys." I say as I open the door. "Thanks for wanting to look after Dan while I go away."

"Hey, no problem." Lucy says.

"You sure your ready for this?" Cass asks.

"Yea." I say. "To be honest, I am really scared."

"Just make sure your safe okay." Cass says.

"I will." I say.

"Were is Dan anyway?" Lucy asked.

"He's in my room." I say.

Cass, Lucy and I start to walk upstairs into Phil's room, were we see an sad Dan sitting on the bed.

"Dan!" Cass says as she runs up to Dan to hug him.

"Hey Cass." Dan says

"Hey Dan, you okay." Lucy asks as she sits besides Dan and raps an arm around him.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Phil, that's all." Dan says.

"Don't worry Dan, Phil will be okay." Lucy says.

"I hope so." Dan says.

"Phil if you die, Dan, Lucy and I are gonna kill you." Cass says.

"Haha, okay then." Phil says.

**~5 Minutes Later~**

"So, you ready Phil?" Lucy asks.

"Yea, hold up." I say as I run back into my room to get something. "Yup, I'm ready."

"Okay, lets go." Cass says.

We all carry my bags to the car and put them in the boot of the car, and then once we have them all, we hop in the car, with Lucy driving, Cass in the passenger seat, and Dan and I in the back.

"I love you Phil." Dan says as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Dan." I say as I rest my head on his.

As we start to drive off, Cass reaches into the glove box, and pulls out a CD, which is the band Muse, my favourite band, and turns them on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan's** **P.O.V** **.**

So after like, two hours of driving, we finally arrive at the airport. We all help Phil unload his stuff and start to head inside and wait for his plane to be ready so he can board. Honestly, I really don't want him to leave, I don't want him to get hurt or even worse, killed. I don't know how I'll live without waking up in his arms.

"I don't want you to go Phil." I say. "I don't want you gone."

"I will be fine Dan." He says, as he hugs me. "Don't worry about me."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I say, as tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I will be fine." Phil says, as he wipes my tears off my face. "I promise."

**~30 Minutes Later~**

"Phil. It's boarding time now." Cass says.

"Okay." Phil sighs, as we all stand up from were we are sitting. "Dan."

"Yeah." I say.

"This is for you." He says, pulling something out of his pocket.

He hands whatever it is to me, and I take the object from him, and smile, as I examine what seems to be a bullet necklace. I hold back my tears as I slip it round my neck, and hold the bullet close to me.

"Thanks Phil." I say. "I love it."

I then wrap my arms around him, hugging him as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"And Dan." Phil says, getting my attention and lifting my chin up softly to look at him. "If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away. Please be strong, be strong for me, for my heart, for their sake. Be strong, be strong for me."

"I will." I say as we kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." he says.

We break out of our hug after awhile, and Phil goes over and hugs Cass and Lucy as he says his goodbye to them.

"Please be safe Phil." I overhear Cass say.

"I will." Phil says. "And please look after Dan for me."

"We will, don't worry." Lucy says.

Phil then breaks out of Lucy's hug and hugs me for one last time then starts to walk off to catch his plane.

_Please be safe Phil. I don't want to lose you. You're my everything. And the only thing that's keeping me alive._

"You all right Dan?" Cass asks, as she wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I sigh.

"Don't worry Dan, nothing will happen to Phil." Lucy says. "He'll be okay, I promise." Some how, I don't think she even believed what she was saying. After all, Phil is going to war.

"I hope so." I sigh, not exactly believing her myself. "Hey, thanks for staying with me till he gets back." I add.

"No worries Dan." Cass smiles. "We'd do anything for you and Phil."

After awhile of just standing there, and we're assuming Phil's plane has taken off, we head out to the parking lot to the car and head home.

During the drive home, none of us said a word to the other. The only sound throughout the car, was the soft sound of Muse playing from the car radio.

**~2 Hours Later~**

So after the two hour drive home, I walk up to my room and shut the door, not saying a word to either Cass or Lucy. Lying on my bed, I look down at the necklace Phil gave me and start crying.

_Please Phil. Please be safe. I need you. I can't lose you. I, don't know how I'll live without you._   
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cass's P.O.V.**

So it is now the day after we dropped Phil off at the airport, and Dan hasn't left his room since.

"Hey, I will go get Dan and tell him breakfast is ready." I say as I place the hot waffle on a plate.

"Okay." Lucy says as she moves the plates to the table.

So I start walking towards Dan's room, when I get there I knock on his door.

"Dan, are you awake?" I say.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Is it okay to enter?" I ask.

"Yeah, come in." Dan says.

I slowly turn the handle and enter Dan's room, and I see him sitting on his bed, holding the necklace that Phil gave him, just before he left.

"You Okay Dan?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

"Yeah, I just miss Phil." He says. "I'm worried about him."

"We all miss Phil." I say as I place my hand on his shoulder. "He will be fine Dan, don't worry. Come, Lucy and I made breakfast."

We both hop up off the bed and exit Dan's room, Dan just stares into Phil's room as we walk past. Dan just sighs and we keep walking.

As we go to walk into the kitchen, I forgot that they had a glass door, and I walked right into it.

"Ow!, Fuck!" I say as I place my hand over my forehead. "I forgot about the glass door."

"You okay Cass?" Dan asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I laugh, as I open the door.

"Jeez Cass, you're so bloody clumsy." Lucy says.

"Shut up, you are too." I reply.

"Cass and I made waffles for breakfast." Lucy says.

"And we didn't burn down the house." I add.

We all walk over to the table and start filling our faces with the waffles.

Once I'm finished, I walk over to the bench and rinse off my plate and turn the kettle on.

"You guys want a hot drink?" I ask.

"Yea, I will have a coffee please." Lucy says.

"I will just have some green tea." Dan says.

"Okay." I say as I get out three mugs, sugar, tea bags and coffee from the pantry.

Once the kettle stops, I start making our drinks.

"Thanks Cass." Dan and Lucy say as I place there drinks in fount of them.

"So Dan." Lucy says as she takes a sip of her coffee. "Were going out somewhere today."

"Where are we going?" Dan asks 

"Its a surprise." Lucy says. "You will have to wait and see."

**~10 Minutes Later~**

"Dan! You ready?" I ask.

"Yea, I'm coming." Dan says, as he enters the room.

"Okay, lets go." I say.

We all walk down stairs locking the house, and heading towards Lucy's car. We all hop in with Lucy driving, Dan at the back, and me in the passengers seat.

Lucy then starts up the car.

"Lets listen to some 30 Seconds To Mars aye." I say, as I place the CD in the stereo.

"Okay, lets go." Lucy says as we head off to our destination.

_"I hope Dan likes were we are going"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dan's P.O.V.**

So It is now the next day, Phil's not here, he's gone to war, he wont be back for seven months, I don't know how I will be able to be away from him for that long, I'm really grateful that Cass and Lucy are staying with me while he's gone. They are currently taking me somewhere, and I don't know where, since they're being little bitches and not telling me.

"So, where we going." I ask.

"We're not telling you, its a surprise." Lucy says with a little bitch smile that appears on her face.

They always do shit like this, not that I don't mind them doing this so, I'd just rather them to actually tell me where we are going other than them leaving it as a surprise. "Why don't you just tell me where we are going?" I ask. God these girls get really annoying sometimes, they just love leaving things as surprises for me.

"You can stop your whining now, Dan. We're here now." Cass says, now lets see where they have taken me.

Looking around us, I notice the building that Cass and Lucy are walking over to, which happens to be the Cat Café. The Cat Café? They took me to the Cat Café?

"The Cat Café aye?" I say. I look at the ground slightly, remembering when I came here with Phil, I wish Phil was here with us.

"Yea, come on let's go inside. My sister Candice and her girlfriend Lynn are waiting inside for us." Cass says. Cass' sister Candice and her girlfriend Lynn are really awesome, and her girlfriend happens to be Lyndsey Gunnulfsen, the singer of the band PVRIS, which is a really amazing band, and Lynn has such a beautiful voice.

We all start to head inside where Candice and Lynn are waiting for us, god I'm getting nostalgia from when Phil and I were here. We see Candice and Lynn inside patting some cats, and I happen to notice that Lynn has a cast on her leg and her wrist.

"Hey, Candy. Hey, Lynn." Cass says as we head over to were they are standing.

They turn around once they notice we've walked over to them both, and wait for us to walk over to them both.

"Girl, what did you do this time?" I ask once we get over to them. Man, this girl is always getting hurt in anyway she can.

She giggles slightly, a blush rising on her cheeks. "I was standing on a speaker at my last concert, and I went to jump back onto the stage but, I missed the stage and hit the floor." She says as an innocent smile appearers on her face. God, this girl, she's so hyper that she hurts herself.

"So you kinda did the Andy Biersack?" Lucy says, rambling on about when Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides had sat on a speaker and jumped onto the stage, but he missed and whacked onto the side of the stage and broke a rib.

"Yea, kinda." Lynn says, I will never be able to understand these girls.

"Now are we gonna just stand around or are we gonna go and see some cats?" Candice says.

We all start to pat some of the cats and get something to eat and drink, and Lynn and Candice, obviously starts fangirling over every single cat they see, those bloody girls are so damn hyper. I see a black cat that catches my attention, I sit down on the grown next to it and just patting it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

About ten minutes have past and Cass has already started sneezing, like bloody hell girl, you're gonna scare the cats.

"Bless you." I say to Cass, as she comes to sit by me and pats the black cat that has been hanging around me.

"Thanks." She replies, sniffling slightly. Is this girl allergic to cats or something?

"Are you allergic to cats or something Cass?" I ask as I look over to her. "Um, I honestly don't really know, I'm sometimes like this around a lot of cats. I'm okay around like one or two cats, but if I'm in a room with a lot of cats, like right now, I start sneezing most of the time." She says with a raspy voice.  **(I'm actually like this, I'm not really sure if I allergic to cats or not tho).**

"Really, wow." I say. It sounds like she could be allergic to cats, but it doesn't seem that severe, so it's probably just nothing.

After around another thirty or so minutes, I start to feel a little tired, and I kinda feel like going back home and burring myself under the pile of blankets that are currently on my bed in my room. I just want to sleep.

"I'm starting to get tired now, can we go home now, Cass?" I yawn, stretching my arms up into the air, bones popping as I also manage to crack my back.

"Sure, I'll go get the others." She says as she gets up and starts walking to get the other three, who are pretty much surrounded by cats, much to Candice and Lynn's joy.

I really miss Phil, I just hope he will be safe out there, I just want my baby. I just want him in my arms, or me in his arms. I don't want to have to wait seven months for him to come back, and that seems like too long a wait for me. I'm not sure if I can even last that long with out him.

No I can make it through this. I will make it through, for Phil. After all, I've still got Cassidy and Lucy here with me, along with Lynn and Candice.

_I'll be fine. Hopefully_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan's** **P.O.V** **.**

So it's the next day, we let Lynn and Candice stay the night last night, since we got home so late, they should be leaving later on today, to go back to their apartment, that is, if they don't end up staying another night.

I've just gotten out of the shower, and I could of sworn I left my Attack on Titan jersey on my bed. Shrugging, I slip on some boxers, black jeans and a black shirt. Yeah, probably too much black, but what can you really do?

Walking out of my room, I walk into the lounge to find Candice, Lynn, Cass, and Lucy watching, though I'm not sure exactly what they're watching, but Lynn and Candice seem to be very interested in whatever it is.

"Morning, Dan." Cass says, as I notice her pull her legs up to her chest, like she's trying to hide something from me.

"Morning." I say, sitting down on the couch. "Hey, have you seen my Attack on Titan jersey?" I ask, looking over at Cass, who was now looking anywhere but at me.

"Cass is wearing it!" Lucy says.

I roll my eyes, looking over at Cass. Goddamnit, how many times has Cass stolen my jersey, and why the fuck can't she just buy her own? Surely she has the money to buy her own jersey, so she doesn't have to keep taking off with mine all the goddamn time.

"No I'm not!" Cass says, glaring at Lucy, and hitting her on the shoulder, causing her to yelp. Okay, I'll admit that I kinda ship those two together, #Cacy, but unfortunately, Cass and Lucy aren't together, yet.

"Haha god, Cass. How many times have you taken off with my jersey?" I laugh, shaking my head.

She shrugs. "I don't know." She laughs.

"Maybe you should ask when you wanna wear it okay?" I suggest, knowing that it won't do any good, and she'll just take it without asking me anyway.

"Okay." She replies. "Can I still wear it right now though?" No surprises with that question.

"Yea, sure." I say, looking over at the TV, to see some tall looking guy (who almost looks a little like Sherlock) smashing mirrors, before his reflection in one mirror is saying something is his fault, while blood is dripping out from his eyes. "What are you guys watching?" I ask, looking over at Candice and Lynn, since it seems like whatever we're watching is something they   
both decided to put on.

"Supernatural, the show with those guys that keep bleeding all the time." Candice says. "Now shut up we're trying to watch it."

"Haha, okay." I say, moving my attention back to the TV.

After awhile, my phone goes off, so I get up, excusing myself from the room before walking off to my bedroom.

Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I see that it's an unfamiliar number, though I decide to answer it anyway, cause chances are that if I don't answer it now, then they'll just keep on ringing.

_**Dan:** _ _Hello?_

_**Phil:** _ _Dan._

A smile makes it's way across my face as soon as I hear his voice, Phil's voice, the one voice I've already began to miss. Fuck, I'm so glad he got to the destination safely, and no Final Destination shit happened to him.

_**Dan:** _ _Oh my god, Phil! I'm so happy to hear your voice, and I'm so_ _fücking_ _glad you got there safely._

_**Phil:** _ _Me too, I managed to find a payphone to call you. So, how have you been? I hope you're not missing me to much._

_**Dan:** _ _I'm all right, missing you like crazy though. Cass and Lucy took me to the cat café yesterday, we ended up meeting up with_ _Cass' sister Candice and her girlfriend Lynn, and after that we went and got diner, they also ended up stayed the night._

_**Phil:** _ _Wait, I thought Lynn was on tour with her band?_

_**Dan:** _ _Yeah, she was, but she kinda had a little accident onstage. She broke her wrist and foot._

_**Phil:** _ _That girl is bloody clumsy, kinda like me actually. Anyway, it sounds like you're having fun. Which is good, I don't want_ _you to be worrying about me, I want you to be happy._

_**Dan:** _ _Okay, but I will always be worrying about you, because I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're at war for Christs sake, Phil. Of course I'm going to worry about you. Also if you die, I will kill you._

_**Phil:** _ _Okay, I don't know how that's supposed to work, but just don't worry about me too much. I promise you I'll be fine, and I'll_ _make it back home._

_**Dan:** _ _Okay then, I just don't want you to get hurt._

_**Phil:** _ _Well, I can't exactly promise you that I won't get hurt, but I'll try not to._

_**Dan:** _ _Just, please at least try not to die? I need you to stay alive for me._

_**Phil:** _ _Okay, I'll try my best. Crap, my commander is telling us to hurry up, I've got to go now, sorry, Dan._

_**Dan:** _ _Okay, I love you, please, promise me you'll try to stay safe._

_**Phil:** _ _Love you too, and I promise I'll try to stay safe._

Sighing as the phone cuts out, I lay back on my bed and just stare up at the ceiling becoming lost in my thoughts, too lost in fact that I don't even notice Cass standing in the doorway.

"Who was that?" Cass asks, walking over to me, and sitting down next to me.

"It was Phil." I sigh, as tears start to fall, causing Cass to hug me, as I sit up.

"Why are you crying?" She says as she wipes away the tears on my face.

"I'm just worried about Phil, and I miss him so much already." I sniffle, as I cry into her shoulder.

"Don't worry Dan, Phil will be okay." She sighs, rubbing her hand round my back. I'm happy I have good friends like Cass, Lucy, Candice and Lynn.

After like five or so minutes, we pull away from each other, and I wipe away the tears that are still rolling down my face.

"Hey, you know how you said you would help me learn Welcome To The Black Parade on piano?" I ask, remembering how a while ago she promised to teach me how to play it. "Can we start it now?"

"Sure." She says, before we get up and walk over to my piano and sit down.

After about an hour or so, we sort of have around half of the song learned, actually, it's probably only like, quarter of the song finished, but whatever, that's not important. I've always wanted to learn this song for some reason, and now that Cass is teaching me how to play it, I can now die happy, knowing that I know how to play the most known My Chemical Romance song.

"Should we play through what we have so far?" Cass asks.

"Okay, can you sing while I play?" I ask, she always says that she can't sing but we all know that's a lie.

"Okay." She sighs. "But I'm a terrible singer, Lynn is the one in this house that can sing."

Laughing, I shake my head at her, before starting to play what I've learned so far, while Cass sings.

In the middle of our singing, we're suddenly interrupted by the little shit that is Lucy, bursting into the room singing one of those really weird Don't Hug Me I'm Scared songs, don't hug me because, I think I am kind of scared, considering how many times a day Lucy is watching or singing those songs. **(** **Lucy** **sings** **that** **song** **like** **multiple** **times** **a** **day** **)**

"WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE IDEA?!" Lucy yells as she enters the room, running over to us, full of energy and I can only fear that she's had another mug of coffee again..

"MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!" Cass replies back.

Lucy stops, glaring daggers at Cass. "Shut it, or I'll shove a rusty spoon up your butt." She threatens.

"Uh, no thank you." Cass says.

Bloody hell, these two are crazy, and possibly OTP, but don't let them hear that I say their OTP, maybe they're just BROTP, but still. But they've both got a strange friendship, always hitting each other, and calling each other names. 

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Lucy asks, sitting down next to us on my bed.

"Cass is teaching me how to play Welcome To The Black Parade." I say.

"Nice." Lucy says, before jumping up. "Now come get some lunch, we ordered pizza!"

We follow her out of my room, automatically hungry at the sound of the word pizza, and walk into the lounge where Candice and Lynn are still watching Supernatural, not like that is really that surprising.

Honestly, I'm just so glad that Cass and Lucy are looking after me while Phil's away, I don't know what I would do if I was left alone, probably something stupid, but now that Cass and Lucy are staying here with me, they get to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't end up doing anything stupid. I can't be anymore grateful for them being here with me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dan's P.O.V.** _

I'm not entirely sure why, but we let Candice and Lynn stay the night again, and I honestly don't even know who's idea it was to go buy some alcohol, because Cass and Lucy are literary spinning around on the floor laughing at everything. Candice and Lynn haven't had that much to drink, as they still are sane, I've had a few myself, I'm a little bit tipsy right now, but I'm not rolling on the ground laughing at everything like Cass and Lucy.

"I think we bought a little too much alcohol." Candice says, as she sets down her empty bottle amongst the rest lying in a pile on the floor. Yeah, I think we may have possibly bought a little too much.

"What you on bouts? We did not buyed too many alcohols." Lucy says, as she holds a half filled bottle in her hand and rolls round on the floor.

"You're rolling round on the floor like a di.ck, not even speaking proper English. You're drunk, Lucy. You idiot." Lynn laughs. "Although, it is kinda funny watching you two idiots being complete drunken goofballs, like usual."

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am." Lucy says, glaring up at Lynn. God damn, how much has this girl had to drink?

"She alway like dis." Cass says. "That how dat fu.ck face is."

"No I is not, dat you, you da fu.ck face." Lucy says, as she tries to tackle Cass to the ground, but fails, so they just end up fighting each other. God, I swear this happens every bloody day with these two, even when they're not drunk.

I shake my head at the two drunken girls who are arguing over which of them is a fu.ck face, and honestly, I have no idea why the both of them are even like this, both when they're sober, and when they're drunk, like seriously, what the hell? Why am I even friends with a bunch of idiots?

"I think you two have had more than enough to drink." I say, becoming a little concerned about how much Cass and Lucy have had to drink now.

"No we haves not, you haves had enough drunk." Lucy argues back.

Great, now I'm possibly in for a weird little drunken Lucy argument. "Really? How much have you had to drink?" I ask.

"More den yous." Lucy says. "And I is gonna drunk more!" She then ends up throwing a pillow at me, but with her drunken state, she completely misses, and the pillow lands nowhere near me.

"I know." I say. "And, how about you cut down on how much you're going to have?" I ask, grabbing a pillow from next to me, and throwing it at her, and end up hitting her in the face with it.

"Hey! Fu.ck you!" Lucy whines. "And I is not stop drunking." She adds, before a small smirk appears on her face, as she grabs the pillow and swings it at Cass hitting her in the face, causing her to laugh, before she's suddenly standing up, and running away, well more like stumbling away from Cass who begins chasing after her with the pillow.

"God, I'm surrounded by idiots." I mutter, looking over at Lynn and Candice, who're still sitting on the couch next to me. "Do I really have to put up with this till Phil gets back?"

"Yea, unfortunately you do." Candice says. "Though, when Phil comes back, you're still gonna have to put up with stuff like this whenever you hang out with those two dorks."

"Haha, yea, I guess that's true." I say, taking a sip of my drink.

Honestly, it's only been about a couple days now since Phil had left, and I already miss him like crazy. Actually, right now, I just want to drown my misery of being away from Phil in alcohol, and I think that's exactly what I might do.

After I don't know how many drinks, I'm pretty much drunk now, and stumbling over almost everything in my path, just as Cass and Lucy are, and honestly, I can hardly remember what I was sad about earlier, I'm just happy and drunk right now, while hanging with two of the best girls in the world, if only they weren't such drunken dorks, but we always have fun pillow fights in my room, so that's what we're doing right now.

What Candice and Lynn are doing, I've not the clue, probably watching some TV show, probably the one where those guys are always bleeding, or that one with the smart ass kid who has the crazy family and talks to the viewers, I can't remember the name of either of those shows right now, but once I'm sober, I'll remember what they are.

Right now, I'm currently trying to avoid the little hyper drunk demon girl, Lucy as she is about to hit me with a very fluffy pillow, well, she was trying to hit me with a pillow, but now instead, she decides to jump at me, which I'm not prepared for, and she ends up knocking me to the ground.

"Get off me you bit.ch!" I say, pushing her off me.

She rolls off me in a fit of giggles, before just lying there, staring up at the ceiling while humming to one of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared songs. I swear this girl is the spawn of Satan.

"Hey, I know what we should do!" Cass suddenly exclaims, sitting up on the floor and throwing a pillow at me.

"What?" I ask, catching the pillow and throwing it onto my bed where it belongs.

"We should go and scare Candy and Lynn." She says, jumping up off the floor.

"Haha, yea. That sounds fun." I say. "I've got some party poppers we can scare them with."

"Okay." She says, walking over to Lucy, and pulling her up off the ground.

Getting up off the floor, I walk over to my drawers where for some reason, I have a bag of party poppers, why do I have party poppers again? I don't even know, I'm not Sherlock Holmes, neither am I as smart as that hottie. Shaking my head, I pull out three party poppers, one for each of us to scare Candice and Lynn.

The three of us stumble out of my room, being as quiet as we possibly can, as we walk over to the lounge, and once we get to the door, we wait a few seconds, before I nod my head signaling pull the string on the party poppers, and once we pull said string, all the bits of confetti burst out, and rain down on both Candice and Lynn, though I'm not so sure we gave them much of a fright.

"Fu.ck you." Lynn says, as she pulls the finger at us, once the three of us walk round in front of her and Candice.

"Why don't you guys just come sit down and watch Malcolm In The Middle with us, instead of running around like di.cks." Candice suggests.

The three of us shrug, before sitting down on the floor, and just watch whatever it is Candice and Lynn are watching, till we all end up falling asleep in the lounge, till we wake up again in the morning where Cass, Lucy, and I are sure to be waking up to some major headaches.

 


End file.
